


D'un coup sec!

by Bruniblondi



Series: Craquage [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi





	D'un coup sec!

Le loft de Derek est silencieux et semble désert. Rien ne vient troubler cette quiétude.

               - Aïïïïïïeuh ! Putain, mais ça fait mal ! Hurle Stiles.

Au final, pas si désert que ça.

               - Mais t’as pas fini de gueuler comme ça ? grogne Peter.

               - Dis oh, je voudrais bien t’y voir moi ! Proteste l’humain. Si tu crois que c’est facile.

               - Je ne suis pas une chochotte comme toi ! Se moque l’ancien Alpha. Et c’est toi qui l’a demandé, alors t’arrête de gigoter et tu te laisses faire !

               - J’aurais dû demander à Scott, grommelle Stiles. Lui aurait fait ça en douceur. Même Derek aurait été doux !

               - Je peux arrêter, hein, propose Peter.

               - Non, non, vas-y. fais toi plaisir. Maintenant que tu as commencé, ironise le jeune. Je t’en prie, va jusqu’au bout. Mais doucement.

               - Si je le fais doucement, ça va faire bien plus mal, explique l’oncle Hale. Faut y aller franchement.

               - Quoi ? Mais t’es pas un peu mala… Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuh ! Hurle Stiles.

               - Voilà, c’est fait ! Jubile Peter.

               - Psychopathe ! S’écrit le jeune homme en jetant un regard noir à l’ancien alpha.

               - Tout ça pour un pansement, grogne Derek. Non, mais je vous jure !


End file.
